Onix
Onix (オニックス, Onīkusu) is a Rock/Ground-type Rock Snake Pokémon that is the pre-evolved form of Steelix when holding a Metal Coat. Apperance :Voice actor: Unshō Ishizuka (both English and Japanese) Onix resembles a giant chain of gray boulders, with a rocky spine on its head. This Pokémon has a magnet in its brain that serves as an internal compass. Onix's body becomes more rounded and smoother as it grows with age. A fully-grown Onix measures at an enormous 28 feet 10 inches, or 8.8 meters. Its height is 28'10" and weight is 463.0 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities Onix can have the ability Rock Head or the ability Sturdy. Rock Head prevents Onix from recoiling. Sturdy gives Onix immunity to OHKO moves. Onix tunnel under the ground at over fifty miles per hour, which causes tremors. It has a compass in its brain that can tell what direction Onix is facing. Behavior They are very hotheaded and aggressive Pokémon and will constantly attack humans and Pokémon when it is in pain or various objects are caught in its craggy body, as seen in the anime. However, domesticated Onix will show signs of distress instead of attacking others. Habitat Onix can be found in mountains and caves, though they prefer underground tunnels with little light. It can also be found in craggy mountains and abandoned mines. Diet Onix eats large boulders. Major appearances Brock's Onix Onix's first major appearance was in Showdown in Pewter City under the ownership of Brock. He used it in his journeys in Kanto and Johto before giving it to his little brother, Forrest, in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. At some time before Grating Spaces, it evolved into a Steelix. Bruno's Onix An Onix made its debut appearance in Pokémon - I Choose You!. It was the next Pokémon Bruno chose after the opponent's Gengar put their Hitmonchan to sleep. Crystal Onix The Crystal Onix featured a special Onix whose body is made out of glass crystal. Ash and his friends helped a glass sculptor named Mateo search for it because Mateo believed it would help inspire him to be better at his craft. Other In Hello, Pummelo!, Drake of the Orange Crew owns an Onix and he used it to fight Ash's Squirtle in the second round in the Orange League Champion match. During the battle with Squirtle, Drake's Onix dug underground and emerged to use Bind on Squirtle, but Squirtle used Withdraw followed by a Hydro Pump, soaking Drake's Onix into submission. After drenching Drake's Onix, Squirtle defeated the Onix with a Skull Bash. It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode. Several Onix appeared in Tunnel Vision where they resided in the Onix Tunnel and attacked anyone who attempted to pass through it. A "King Onix" was featured in Hooked on Onix. Team Rocket tricked King Onix into thinking Ash and his friends were going to destroy his kingdom. When Ash managed to convince King Onix that he and his friends weren't bad by defeating it in a battle, Team Rocket tried to steal the royal Rock Snake Pokémon, but their plan was foiled, as usual. Roark's Onix was first seen in Shapes of Things to Come where it was used against Paul's Elekid and Chimchar. In A Gruff Act to Follow!, it defeated Ash's Turtwig, followed by Ash's Pikachu but Pikachu managed to defeat it in a rematch in O'er the Rampardos we Watched!. A rampaging Onix appeared in A Maze-ing Race!. Multiple wild Onix are set to appear in Expedition to Onix Island!, with one of them being Shiny. Minor appearances An Onix appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. Multiple wild Onix appeared in To Master the Onixpected. Multiple Onix were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. An Onix, under the ownership of a trainer, appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Janina, Jasmine's apprentice, has an Onix in the episode Fight for the Light. Her Onix was heavily coated in wax for protection against Water attacks. An Onix appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Onix appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. An Onix made a brief cameo in Sonic Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. Brock used an Onix in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! as part of the Pokémon Triathlon. An Onix appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!, and again in Promoting Healthy Tangrowth!. An Onix appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On!. An Onix appeared in Bucking the Treasure Trend! where it attacked the Team Rocket Gang. An Onix appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Onix, under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer, was treated by Nurse Joy in The Joy of Pokémon. An Onix belonging to the natives of the Golden Island, appeared in Meowth Rules!. Multiple Onix also appeared in The Power of One. An Onix was seen in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. Pokédex entries Onix, Rock Snake Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Steelix. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. By twisting its large and powerful body, it can move the ground at fifty miles per hour. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Rock-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon